


If I Had You (Frostiron Mix)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frostiron'd rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmXQFwlD7vk">If I Had You</a> by Adam Lambert. It came to me when I was TRYING to go to sleep. >_></p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You (Frostiron Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



**LOKI** :

I got my armor on  
Made of metal and leather  
And my hair's slicker than  
Roads in icy weather  
With a wave of my hand  
I could rule over Midgard  
But what I need in my life is some love

I walk a fine line 'tween the dark side  
And the light side, but baby tonight  
I want a tumble, not to rumble  
I can't hide it

If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
If I had you  
Ruling over Midgard never could compete  
If I had you  
Maybe I'd be happy, I'd know ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

 **TONY** :

Fly my jet to LA  
Book a room, you'll be moanin'  
We'll be makin' hot love  
Till it's 10 in the mornin'  
Wear those stripper heels, boy  
Know I love when you're naughty  
But what I need in my life is some love

Ghosts haunt my mind, nearly flatlined  
But babe I'm fine, you're by my side  
Made me tumble when we rumbled  
Kinda liked it

If I had you  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
If I had you  
The money, glitz and glamor never could compete  
If I had you  
I wouldn't need nobody with you next to me  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

 **LOKI** :

I know we had our fights

 **TONY** :

Any lovers would

 **LOKI** :

But since, you've been on my mind

 **TONY** :

Yeah!  
The fortune and the fame, it might me get high

 **LOKI** :  
( **TONY** :)

I'll be your king tonight  
(Just be my king tonight)

 **TOGETHER** :

That would be the only thing I ever need  
If I had you  
Nothing in the realms ever could compete

 **LOKI** :

If I had you  
Maybe I'd be happy, I'd know ecstasy

 **TONY** :

Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
If I had you  
The money, glitz and glamor never could compete

 **TOGETHER** :

If I had you  
I'd finally have the love I've longed for in my dreams

 **LOKI** :

Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you


End file.
